Widow
Basic CC4 widow bluetib.png With Blue Tiberium Core |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Nod, Offense Class |baseunit = |role = |eliteability = |useguns = Heavy Laser |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = 12 CP |time = 0:20 |produced = |req = Rank 16 |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |upgrades= Arachnophobia Backup systems Blue Tiberium core: +2 Spider tank capacity |ability = * Garrison Spider tanks (×4) (×6 when upgraded) * Burrow |structure = |notes = Leaves a husk when destroyed |margin = }} The Widow is a Nod Offense Class heavy vehicle in Tiberian Twilight. Overview Available at Tier 3, the Widow is armed with a heavy laser that can cut through heavy units with ease. It is the Offense Class's hard counter to the Mastodon. It is very heavily armoured and can burrow using a drill mounted behind its laser turret. It is approximately the same size as the . Each Widow may be garrisoned by up to 4 Spider Tanks. Each Spider Tank increases the Widow's firepower, rate of fire and armour significantly. When upgraded with a blue Tiberium core, the Widow can increase its capacity to up to 6 Spider Tanks, in addition a further improved weapon and armour. Spider Tanks upgraded with blue Tiberium cores give a greater bonus when garrisoned inside than normal Spiders. When the Widow is destroyed, all the Spider Tanks it is carrying are released to continue the fight. The Widow leaves a husk behind when destroyed, which can be reactivated by an Engineer, or will reactivate itself if upgraded with Backup Systems. If destroyed while burrowed, however, it does not leave behind a husk. As its name suggests, the Widow is piloted by a female. Because the Widow is big and heavy it is slow moving even when burrowed. Its closest GDI equivalent is the Refractor, which also has heavy armor and is armed with a laser, but doesn't leave a husk when destroyed. History The massive Widow was created before the 2062 alliance as a top secret weapons project researched in Alaska. Kane himself was on site overseeing the Widow. The first prototype was destroyed by GDI forces under Colonel Louise James, but the second one in Africa was safely recovered by Nod.Command & Conquer: Tiberian Twilight Mobile:. Los Angeles, California: EALA, 2010.It would later become part of the Brotherhood's Offense Class arsenal by 2077. In-Game Unit In the game, the Widow is an excellent front-line combat unit. Fully upgraded and garrisoned, the Widow can make short work of enemy heavy units and if it is destroyed the Spider Tanks can continue the battle until reinforcements arrive, as well as protecting its husk. An achievement can be earned if the player upgrades 5 Widows. Quotes Trivia When burrowing, it seems to aim its drill randomly, which must be aimed at the front to drill correctly. Gallery CnC4JunkTown Screenshot1 extract 1.jpg|Widow and the Spiders 1258397-cnc4nodwidow.jpg|Concept Art CNC4_Widow_Render.png|Render References Category:Tanks